Ghosts of My Past
by Owl of the Sea
Summary: After 6 years of being apart, Percy and Annabeth finally meet again at Camp Half Blood. Will they be able to go back to the way things were or will things fall apart like before? First story so be nice. Rated T because I'm paranoid, but it may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo people of Fanfiction! Unfortunately i do not own Percy Jackson. Tragic, right? So yeah, that's gonna go for the rest of the story. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled as she saw the son of Poseidon walk inside the Dining Pavilion.

"Annabeth!" She jumped up into his arms and buried her head into his chest She loved moments like this, his strong arms around her little body and the smell of the sea surrounding her.

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain, I have _great _news!"

"So do I!" he said, finally putting her down on to a bench, then sitting beside her. "You go first."

She pause then squealed, "I got into college!"

"Me too!" Annabeth jumped up.

"You?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You, Percy Jackson?" He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her down on to his lap.

"Why are you so surprised?" A smile spread across her face as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Percy I didn't even think you were make it through high school."

"I feel so loved." Annabeth laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek. "So where did you get in?"

"Standford, she said playing with his hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Percy got up so fast he nearly knocked Annabeth over, "Stanford?"

"Yes Stanford!" Annabeth responded defensivly, "Why where did you get in?"

"NYU."

"NYU?"

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand, finally noticing all the people staring at them, and pulled her outside. "I thought we decided to stay here, near my mom."

"No, I thought we decided to go to California, near my dad." Percy slammed his fist against a tree, which caused the dryad to come out and start waking him with leaves. When Annabeth successfully got her off of him they continued their argument.

"What if you switched schools?"

"No way! I've been planning on going to Stanford since i was 6! What about you?"

"Annabeth you know it was a miracle NYU even accepted me! There's no possible way I would be able to get into another college." Percy ran his hands through his hair in frustration and paced back and forth. Annabeth looked down at her feet.

"Maybe... maybe w-we should just... take a break," she said in a small voice. Percy stopped mid-step and turned to face her. She was still staring at her feet.

"Y-you mean you want to," he didn't even want to say it, "break up?"She looked up and he saw her eyes begin to water.

"Percy I'm taking year long classes and you and I both know that the long distance it... it wouldn't..." She stopped and began to cry. He ran over to her and took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears. She looked into his deep sea-green ayes and he looked into her stormy gray ones."I'm sorry." She turned around and started running back to her cabin, fighting back the tears that would soon start flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

The next two weeks were pure Hades for Percy. All he did was train at the fighting arena and sit down at the beach. The only time he would see Annabeth was during meals and even then all she would do was stare down at her food, avoiding his gaze. When it came time for him to leave he waited for 20 minutes to see if she would show, but in the end it was only Grover, Nico, and him standing on Half-Blood Hill.

"She's not coming man," Grover said when he and Nico finished putting Percy's stuff in the trunk of Sally Blofis's car.

"Yeah, Perce," Nico said, "your mom's been waiting forever. You have to leave eventually."

Percy sighed and reluctantly got into the car. He looked out his window towards Thalia's pine and saw a golden ponytail at the back of the tree. "Goodbye Annabeth."

* * *

**6 Years Later**

"Don't forget to fax the the designs for the Adam's building!"

"Yes Ms. Chase."

"My choice for the museum's tile is sitting on my desk!"

"Okay Ms. Chase."

"Oh and Jill don't-"

"Annabeth! Leave! Now!"

Annabeth laughed and walked over to her desk for one last inspection. She straightened the CEO name plate and smiled. It seemed like just a dream two years ago when she graduated from college. Now, here she was running her own architectural design company.

"Annabeth don't make me drag you out of here!" Jill growled from her desk in the lobby. Annabeth grabbed her briefcase and walked out of her office.

"Why haven't I fired you yet?"

"Because I'm your half-sister and you love me." Jill gave Annabeth a puppy dog face.

"Yes I do." Annabeth rumpled Jill's hair before running over to the elevator.

"Have fun on Olympus! Oh, and say hi to Mom for me!"

The elevator doors closed and Annabeth sighed in relief. She was finally doing it after 8 years of sketches and diagrams and blueprints. She was finally going to start construction.

After her flight Annabeth found herself in another empty elevator. She decided to use her free time to go through her notebook. She flipped through it, looking at all the designs: the Hera temple with the bright purple, blue, and green walls and the giant peacocks guarding the entrance; the Athena temple with the thousands of books, battle plans, and maps and the owls that were going to fly around the room; and the Poseidon temple with the sea shells and the pools of water.

A tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't talked to him, or even seen him, in 6 years, but she could still feel the pain of that day. She could still see his face when she told him that they should break up and when he left Camp Half-Blood, the last day she saw him. Does he remember her? Would she see him in New York? Would he even care if she did? Oh gods. Would he have a girlfriend? What if he was married?

Annabeth heard a ding as the elevator doors opened on the parking garage. She wiped her eyes and walked over to her rental car. She was putting her things in the trunk when she heard a voice behind her.

"Um, Annabeth?"

She turned around to see an Iris message from Macy, one of the hunters of Artemis.

"Oh hi Macy!"

"Annabeth there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

"Okay now you want to swing and circle." Percy was trying to teach Allison, a daughter of Apollo, how to disarm. He had been teaching sword fighting for two years now and had never seen someone so bad. Of course he didn't know she was totally faking it just to get attention.

"Percy i still don't get it," Allison said batting her eyes.

"Just practice with Charity. You'll get it eventually." He patted her shoulder before moving on to the next camper.

She let out a scream and threw her sword on the ground. "What is wrong with that boy?"

Charity also a daughter of Apollo, picked up the sword and handed it back to her sister. "I heard he hasn't dated anyone in years, not since that Athena girl. What was her name? Annabella or something."

"Whatever," Allison glared at the oblivious Percy, "he obviously doesn't know a good thing when he sees it." She grabbed her sister's arm and began to exit the fighting arena.

At the same moment Grover Underwood entered. Over the past 6 years he had grown to his full height of 6' 3". His horns grew a few more inches and his goatee turned into a beard (which he usually shaved for the sake of his wife, Juniper).

"Hey Perce!"

"Excuse me," Percy told the current camper he was helping and ran over to his friend. "G-man what's up?"

"Nico got thrown into the lake."

"Again?"

"Yup."

"What was it this time?"

"Just go ask him."

Percy sighed. "Josh your in charge!" Then, he ran off towards the beach, Grover close behind.

After pulling Nico out of the water and drying him off, Percy beagn to interrogate his younger cousin. "Okay Nico, what did you do?"

"It was those Aphrodite girls, man," he responded, "they're just so-so... amazing!" Both Grover and Percy rolled their eyes.

"What are we gonna do Percy?"

"I don't know, Grover. Maybe we should chain him to his bunk for a week."

"Haha very funny guys." The boys turned towards Nico and stared at him.

"Oh we're serious," Grover said, taking a step forward.

"Yeah," Percy reached into his back pocket and pulled out some chain, _"dead _serious" Nico let out a yelp and tried to run away, only to fall flat on his face. Now Grover and Percy burst out laughing.

"D-dude where... di-id you... get that?" Grover asked between laughs.

"I-I have... no idea!"

They continued laughing, and Nico continued to scowl, until they heard someone cough behind them. They all turned to see the very pale face of Katie Gardner.

"Oh hey Katie!"

"Um Percy, up on Half-Blood Hill, there's a girl, well she's not really a girl, she's _way _over claiming age though, oh just come on!"

Percy got up, confused, and started running towards the hill, motioning for Nico and Grover to follow.

When they reached the top of the hill, they saw a group of demigods surrounding Thalia's tree. Percy pushed through the crowd and saw a girl, around his age, covering her face and crying. He ran over to her and brushed back some of her curly, blond hair, trying to see her face.

"Hey are you okay?" She lifted her face, revealing her stormy gray eyes, eyes Percy hadn't seen in 6 years. "A-Annabeth?"

* * *

**OMG I'm done! I think this is the longest thing I've ever written. Yay for me! To celebrate this how about we all review! No, seriously, REVIEW! Flames will be used to start campfires and burn fun stuff because I am a pyro! ****TTFN **


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They make me so HAPPY! :D Anyway considering I'm on winter break and I've had this written for a while, I present to you Chapter 2! (OMG I rhymed! I'm so talented) **

* * *

Annabeth collapsed in Percy's arms and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, shh, Annabeth it's going to be okay," he said stroking her hair.

Nico and Grover came stumbling over, finally making their way through the crowd. They were stunned at the sight of their old friend. They hadn't seen her in forever. Why would she show up now? What was she crying about?

Percy picked up Annabeth bridal style and motioned for Nico and Grover to get her bags. Together they all went to the Big House.

"Percy, Grover, Nico," Chiron said, "is that Ms. Chase?" Percy nodded and Chiron got up to open the door. They walked inside and Grover, Nico, and Chiron went to put Annabeth's stuff in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Percy went to put Annabeth down on the couch. He started walking away until he felt her hand grab his arm. He turned around and saw a pleading look on Annabeth's face.

"P-Percy." He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head against him and continued to cry. He sighed and rubbed her arm. After a few minutes, Chiron, Nico, and Grover finally came in and sat on the couch across from Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, my dear, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Chiron asked.

She brought her head up, wiped her eyes, and started her story. "I came here to New York to oversee the construction of Olympus. I had just gotten off my plane when I got an Iris message from Macy, the hunter. Sh-she said," she burst into tears.

Percy wrapped his arms around her again and whispered in her ear, "Come on, Annabeth. Finish your story."

She nodded and swallowed. "Sh-she said Thalia went m-missing. She said she went to find a monster a couple months ago and never came back. All of the hunters have been looking for her, but no one has found her yet. Macy said not even the gods could locate her." Everyone was speechless. "I-I'm sorry I came here. I didn't know where else to go."

"Oh, Annabeth you're always welcome here," Chiron said. She gave him a faint smile. "Now let's get your stuff over to the Athena cabin. I'm sure they'll have room for you."

"Thank you."

Percy got up and grabbed her bags. Then, they started to walk over to her cabin. Annabeth looked around smiling at all the activities she used to do as a kid.

"So couldn't stay away could you Percy?" Annabeth asked trying to break the awkward silence surrounding them. He laughed.

"Yeah after college I couldn't really find the right job so I came here and Chiron let me teach sword fighting."

"Of course. So do you have any siblings yet?"

"No, I guess my Dad is trying to control himself or something, but I don't know how long it's gonna last." Annabeth smiled.

"Do you still have Blackjack an Mrs. O'Leary?"

"Someone is being very inquisitive." She laughed

"Whoa big word, Percy!"

"I did learn something at college. Anyway, yeah Blackjack's in the stable and Mrs. O'Leary is probably chasing some satyrs around or something. So how's your life?"

"Um, good, I guess. I graduated from Stanford with honors, with a little help from my mom, and now I run my own architectural design company out in California."

"It's what you always wanted," Percy said as they walked up to the Athena cabin, "and here we are, Cabin #6."

Annabeth took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. She saw a few of the younger kids' head peaking out through the windows as her half-brother, Malcolm, answered the door.

"Annabeth? Oh my gods they were right!"

"Hey Malcolm."

"Why are you here?" She looked down at her feet.

"Thalia's missing," Percy answered for her Annabeth gave him a grateful smile.

"Oh my gods, well your old bunk is available if you want it."

"Thanks." She walked inside and was tackled by about a million Athena kids. Percy smiled and put her stuff on her bunk.

"Well I'm gonna go," he told her, "see you later, I guess."

"Bye Percy." She watched him leave and then started answer her siblings many questions.

* * *

Percy sat down at the beach, watching the waves. He always loved the ocean and the way it could clear his mind. He willed the water to come closer so he could run his fingers through it.

"Still obsessed with the ocean, I see." He smiled and turned around to see Annabeth walking towards him. She had changed out of her skirt and blouse into some shorts and her old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and he saw her knife strapped to her leg. She looked exactly the same as she did 6 years ago.

"Still obsessed with books, I see," he said pointing to _Understanding Architecture _in her hands.

"Oh just a little light reading."

"Annabeth that book looks like it's 600 pages!"

"Actually it's 752 pages." Percy's jaw dropped and Annabeth laughed and sat down next to him. "Oh Seaweed Brain." He smiled. He hadn't heard that name in forever and just her saying it made him feel good. "Lots of memories on this beach, huh?" Both of them started looking around the place where they spent so much of their childhood.

"Hey remember thst time I tried to teach you how to surf?" Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah. I fell down so many times that you told the fish to swim away because you were afraid I would crush them."

"And then Thalia wanted to try, but one of my dad's dolphins chased her out of the water." Annabeth smiled and looked out at the ocean, remembering all of the good times. "We're gonna find her. You do know that, right?" She looked into his eyes, his sea-green eyes covered by his shaggy black hair. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still that dorky seaweed brain she met when she was 12.

"Yeah, well..."

"I know how to cheer you up!" He was smiling mischievously.

"Oh, Percy, I don't-"

"Just come on Annabeth!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and over to the water. "Jump in on 3! 1... 2..."

"Percy, no! I'll get soaked!"

"Just hold on to my hand and you'll be fine. Okay, ready, and 3!" They jumped into a wave then Percy pulled Annabeth down to the sea floor and formed a bubble.

"This is amazing!" Annabeth said as she watched a school of fish swim by.

"Yeah I figured you hadn't done this is a while, um, unless you know another kid of Poseidon, in which case-"

"Percy you're the only one I know" His face was deep red and he smiled, embarrassed.

"Rainbow!" The hippocampi turned and started speed swimming towards them. "No! Rainbow don't! You'll-" The bubble popped and Percy sweared he saw Annabeth glaring at him before she went unconscious. He grabbed her and swam back to shore.

"Come on Annabeth, wake up!" he said laying her on the sand. He searched his pockets and found a (soggy) piece of ambrosia. He forced it down her throat and she started coughing up sea water. He smiled down at her, until she slapped him.

"Perseus Jackson I'm gonna kill you!" He jumped back as her hands started swinging at him. She tried getting up, but fell back down again, clutching her head. Percy started walking back towards her, keeping his hands in front of his face for protection.

"Annabeth you almost drowned. Just sit down for a few minutes."

"But I can't show up at dinner looking like this! I need to get back to my cabin to change! Ugh, this is all your fault." He knelt down infront of her and touched her cheek. Immediately she became as dry as she was before she jumped into the water.

"Better?" Percy asked, standing back up.

"Um... yeah." She put her hand to the place his had been moments before. Percy walked down to the water. "Percy?" He looked over his shoulder towards her. As she struggled to get up, she saw his expression soften. She sighed in defeat and sat back down. "I'm sorry," He walked over to help her up, "I know you were just trying to make me feel better. I overreacted." She put out her hand. "Friends?"

He shook it. "Friends." After a few awkward moments they finally heard the horn sound for dinner.

"Um, we should probably go," Annabeth said.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Um, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah Seaweed Brain,. Now, come on or we're going to be late."

* * *

As Percy and Annabeth walked into the Dining Pavilion they heard a squeal coming from the big table.

"Annabeth!" Rachel Elizabeth Dare tackled Annabeth in a huge bear hug. Percy just stood there, laughing his head off.

"Rachel... can't... breathe!"

"Oh sorry." She let Annabeth go, who started gasping for air. "I heard you were here!" Annabeth smiled.

"How are you doing Rachel?"

"I'm great actually! Oh my gods you have to see my room! I painted it and it looks amazing!" A cough came from the big table and the group turned to see Chiron staring at them. "Oh don't get your tail in a bunch," Rachel mumbled. "Talk to you guys later!" She waved and walked back to her seat.

"Meet me at the campfire?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Um, uh, yeah, sure." Annabeth walked over to the Athena table smiling.

She ate dinner in silence, occassionally nodding to what one of her siblings said. Most of the time, though, she would find her eyes drifting over to the Poseidon table and the only person sitting there. She remembered the times when she would sneak over there and sit with him. And the one time when they had gotten into an all out war with Percy's mash potatoes. They ended up with potatoes smeared all over their faces.

"Annabeth?" Her half-sister, Lacey, was waving her hand in front of Annabeth's face.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring into space for the past 15 minutes. You haven't even touched your burger!" She looked down at her full plate of food.

"Sorry I was just... thinking." She finally started eating, but her mind was still on Percy.

* * *

**So will there be a quest? Does Annabeth still have feelings for Percy or is it just nostalgia? Hmmm... Oh and of course the ultimate question WHERE THE HECK IS THALIA? Chapter 3 should be coming soon since, like I said, I'm on winter break and I don't have really anything to do. But you must REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Merry Christmas everyone! According to my brother Santa is in Africa at the moment. I feel so cheery! Falalalalalalalala! I love Christmas time. Anyway I probably won't be able to update until like the 27th or 28th so i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

****PS: Sorry about the first version of this chapter. Spell check went evil and deleted most of my quotation marks and some of my words.

* * *

"Boo!" Annabeth jumped.

"Gods, Percy, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He was smirking, of course.

"That was my plan." Annabeth glared at him, still smiling, though. "So Nico, Grover, and me are-"

"And I."

"What?"

"You said 'and me.' It should be 'and I.'" He rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to be such a wise girl?"

"Do you always have to be such a seaweed brain?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards some seats in the back. Grover and Nico were talking until they saw Percy and Annabeth walk up. Grover smiled and Nico raised an eyebrow. Percy looked down and saw he was still holding Annabeth's hand. He quickly released it and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well hello there, Annnabeth," Nico said, drawing out the n, "come sit next to papa." He patted the seat beside him. She laughed and crossed her arms.

"Nico, isn't it passed your bedtime?"

"Oh, we can go to bed if you want." **(Nico's such a player [:) **Everyone laughed.

"You're just _so _cute! Annabeth said running up and pinching his cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! Ok I surrender!" She smiled and sat down nest to him, Percy on her other side.

"So who's telling the campfire story tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"I am," Grover said, getting up and walking up to the stage. "So I'm sure you all have heard of when I got captured by the cyclops and Percy and Annabeth had to save me, while also getting the Golden Fleece. Well I'm gonna tell you the _entire _story. It all started with me in a wedding dress..." Everyone laughed as Grover told his story.

Annabeth started thinking about that quest. She remembered when they went on the Princess Andromeda and she saw Luke for the first time after he had switched sides, when they went to Circe's Island and Percy got turned into a guinea pig, and when Percy had comforted her after the siren incident. Those were the best times and she missed them. A lot.

Grover bowed after his story and walked back towards the group.

"That was awesome G-man!" Percy said giving him a high five.

"Thanks."

"Everyone settle down, settle down," Chiron said, but no one listened.

Dionysus got up from the chair he was sitting in. "SHUT UP!" Everyone got silent.

Chiron continued. "Could you please all get up, make sure you have your-"

"Leave! Now!"

"Well I'm gonna go," Annabeth said, getting up. "See you guys later!" She waved and started heading towrads her cabin. Percy watched as she walked away. Nico and Grover exchanged looks.

So, Perce, what's up with you and Annabeth? Nico asked, stepping towards him and rubbing his chin like a detective.

"We're friends," Percy responded glaring at Nico.

Nico said while looking back at Grover.

"We are!"

"But you want to be more than that, don't you?" Grover said stepping over to Percy's other side and rubbing his chin like Nico.

"What am I? A murder suspect? What's up with this interrogation?"

"Answer the question!" Nico yelled, sticking his finger in Percy's face. Percy pushed the hand aside.

"I do not."

"Denial," both Nico and Grover said.

"I am not in denial!"

"Oh my gods," Grover said, "he's even in denial about his denial." Percy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"If you don't remember Annabeth and I broke up _6 years ago_!"

"Yes but you still have feelings for her because you're just that much in love." Nico placed his hands over his heart and looked off into the distance.

"Ok I'm leaving." Percy pushed his friends to the side and started to walk away.

"You can't run from this forever!" Nico yelled after him.

"Yeah! You're gonna have to face it some time!" Grover yelled as well. Percy waved his hand and a wave of water hit Nico and Grover, soaking them.

"That's not funny!" Nico yelled, spitting sea water out of his mouth. Percy smirked and headed back to his cabin.

He walked over to his stuff and took out an old picture of him and Annabeth at the beach. Were Nico and Grover right? Did he still have feelings for her?

* * *

_Thalia opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark cave. It was extremely hot and humid and she was sweating right through her hunter outfit. "Where am I?" she yelled, struggling against the chains that kept her close to the wall. "What do you want from me?" A laugh came from the shadows._

_"Sill mortal, I don't want anything from _you. _It's your family that should listen to my demands. You see, you're Zeus' daughter and Artemis' lieutenant. You're quite valuable, quite valuable indeed. They wouldn't want anything happening to you." The voice laughed again._

_"Who are you?" Thalia asked._

_"All in good time, my dear. For now, though, you can play with my new friend." The voice laughed a third time and Thalia heard a loud The head of a bull came ot of the shadows. _

Annabeth woke up, shaking and breathing heavily.

* * *

Percy was lying in his bed, playing with some water from the fountain. He couldn;t get his mind off of what Nico and Grover said. He and Annabeth did break up a while ago, but when he saw her on Half-Blood hill he felt something, something he hadn't felt in a really long time. Just the way she laughed and the way her hair looks in the sun and when she called him Seaweed Brain, it just made him feel so... happy.

No, no, no, no! He could _not _have feelings for Annabeth. They broke up and that's how it's staying. Plus she probably didn't even feel the same way about him.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door_. What the heck, _Percy thought. Who would come to his cabin in the middle of the night? He got up and opened the door to see none other than Annabeth, still in the T-shirt and sweat pants she wore to bed. His eyes grew wide.

"Annabeth?" he managed to get out, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He could hear the tiredness in her voice Obviously she wasn't having a good night.

Percy sighed. She walked in and he closed the door. Percy walked over to Annabeth and sat down next to her on one of the empty beds. He waited for her to speak.

"I-I had a dream about Thalia," she finally said, "She was in a cave. It was hot and there was this strange voice." She told him all about the dream ending with the Minotaur. "We have to find her Percy. She needs us!"

Percy laid back and stared at the ceiling. "Do you know where this cave is?"

"I think I do."

He sat back up. "Ok, 8 o'clock, up at the tree. Bring everything you'll need. I'll tell Nico and Grover."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug, inhaling the salty, sea smell she loved so much. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. They pulled apart, but Percy still kept ahold of her hand. She looked into his eyes. They were only inches apart. "I-I should probably go now." Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and got up.

"Oh... yeah," Percy said rubbing the back of his neck, "Will you be able to make it past the harpies?"

"Yeah I think I will." She smiled and pulled out her Yankee's hat, gods did that bring back memories for him, and put it on, turning invisible. Percy felt a hand run down his cheek before he saw his door open and close. He got into his bed again and tried to sleep.

* * *

**Another one down! Yay! I don't know about you all but I really liked this chapter. So if you liked it, could you review? Pleeeeeeeeeease? Let's get 15 by the next time I update! Bye bye for now!**

**And again I'm sorry that spell check doesn't like me. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I would've updated sooner but my sister had finals and she took our computer hostage for a few days. Quick question: What happened to the reviews? Thank you percy'shellokitty32 and Nowhere is Darkness for your reviews, but those were the only ones I got. :[ Sadness. Anyway here's chapter 4. **

**

* * *

**

Annabeth looked around her cabin making sure she didn't forget anything. She had her clothes, some mortal money, a bunch of drachmas, maps, a few books and of course her Yankee's hat. She stuffed it all in her backpack and exited her cabin.

She looked up towards Half-Blood Hill, but decided to go by the Poseidon cabin to make sure Percy was ready. As she got closer to the cabin she noticed two people standing in front of the door. She was stunned as she saw Percy and some daughter of Apollo making out just outside of his door. She ran away before they could see her and wiped a tear off her cheek.

* * *

"Everyone ready to leave?" Percy asked when he got up the hill. Grover and Nico said some 'yup's, but Annabeth just glared at him. He squirmed uncomfortably. "Um, okay, let's go." They walked down towards the road where Annabeth's car was parked.

"Hey so where are we going?" Nico asked, running up to Annabeth who was leading the group.

"Train station. We're going to go to Kansas, stay there for a night, then take another train to California."

"And when we get to California?" Percy asked, walking shortly behind them. Annabeth didn't answer. He looked back toward Grover who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay everybody, put your stuff in the trunk," Annabeth said when they reached her blue Toyota**. (My dad has a blue Toyota [:) **She got into the driver seat, Percy in the passenger, and Nico and Grover in the back.

"Nice car," Percy said after 5 minutes of tense silence.

"Yeah, whatever," Annabeth replied.

_What's her problem? _Percy thought as Annabeth turned on the radio. It was playing Taylor Swift. Percy changed it to a rap station. Annabeth glared at him and changed it back.

"Don't. Touch. My. Radio."

He looked back at Nico and Grover for support, but they were just laughing_. Don't touch her radio_, Nico mouthed to him. Percy groaned and laid his head on the window.

* * *

Annabeth looked over at Percy as he slept. What an idiot. He and that _stupid _girl_. Why does it even bother you, Annabeth? _They hadn't been together for 6 years. He was free to kiss anyone he wanted to. And plus, she was over him. She had to be.

* * *

"Jackson, wake up." Percy lifted his head and saw Annabeth glaring at him... again. "We're here." She hopped out of the car and went to go help Nico and Grover with their bags.

"So what train are we boarding?" Nico asked as he helped pull Annabeth's backpack out.

"The 4 o'clock to Topeka," she responded while closing the trunk. Nico looked at his watch.

"4 o'clock? But it's already 3:45!" Annabeth smiled.

"Which is why we better hurry." She put on her backpack and started running towards the train station. Nico and Grover stood there shocked then they ran after her, Percy following them after grabbing his bag. By some miracle they got to the train at 3:59. They went to their compartment **(I've never actually been on a train so just think of the Hogwarts Express) **and took their seats, Grover and Nico on the right and Percy and Annabeth on the left.

"So, Annabeth, what's our plan?" Percy asked trying to start a conversation. She just looked out the window. "Oh come on Annbeth, I-" he started, but she already had her ear buds in and her Ipod on full blast. "What is wrong with her?" Percy asked, and kind of yelled at, Nico and Grover. Grover shrugged.

"Maybe she's PMSing," Nico offered. Percy face-palmed while Grover laughed. "I'm not joking! Isn't this what happens when, you know... it's their time of the month." **(Oh Nico [:)**

"Okay, Nico, suppose your right," Percy said, "wouldn't she be like this to you guys too?I mean it seems like she's only mad at me." They looked over at Annabeth. She was scowling out the window and swaying to her music.

"I don't know, Perce," Grover said, " maybe-" There was a huge crash coming from outside in the hallway.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked, nervously as she took one of her ear buds out.

"I don't know," Percy said, "but I'm going to find out." He opened the compartment door to look down the hallway and saw two empousai walking towards him, led by none other than Kelli, the evil cheerleader Percy met at his freshman orientation. "Looks like we've got company."

* * *

**Kind of cliffy there. :] Heehee. So what did you all think of the chapter? How about the girl Percy was kissing in the beginning of the chapter? Tell me in the reviews! And please give me more than two for this chapter. :] Bye-bye guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Where are the reviews? I mean, seriously people it's getting worse. I know you all reading my story so why don't you review? *Depression* Anyway here's chapter 5.**

****

**PS: Thank you Ducky176 and i totally want to punch her in the face too :]**

* * *

_Previously on _Ghosts of my Past:

_He opened the compartment door to look down the hallway and saw two empousai walking towards him, led by none other than Kelli, the evil cheerleader Percy met at freshmen orientation. "Looks like we've got company." _

_

* * *

_

They all jumped up, Grover with his reed pipes, Annabeth with her knife, and Nico with his sword. Percy took out Riptide and uncapped it, getting ready to fight.

"Percy, darling," Kelli said as she got closer, an evil smile on her face, "I haven't seen you in_ ages_. It's been absolute torture without you." He stared right into her evil, little eyes.

"Annabeth!" Grover yelled. Percy turned to see one of the empousai trying to attack Annabeth, and failing. Then everything started happening at once. The other trainee started attacking Grover and Nico went to help while Percy took on Kelli. Occasionally he would look over to make sure Annabeth was alright.

"Wooried about your girlfriend, Jackson?" Kelli asked, blocking his attack.

"She's not my girlfriend," Percy mumbled, "but I'm not worried." Kelli laughed maliciously. **(hahahaha, lol inside joke) **

"You should be. Jenna has much potential. She may even be as good as me one day."

"Like I said, I'm not worried," Percy smiled and cut a deep gash in the monster's leg. She screamed with pain and tried to scratch Percy's face, but missed. All of a sudden Percy heard a scream from where Annabeth was fighting. He turned around to find just a pile of dust and a missing Annabeth. Kelli took this moment to try to stab Percy in his back. She was stopped, however, by someone tackling Percy to the ground and stabbing her in the heart, turning her to another pile of dust.

When Percy landed he felt something under him. He reached out and felt a hat. He took it off and saw Annabeth, an expression of pain on her face. "Oh my gods, Annabeth. Are you okay?" he asked wiping some blood off her cheek.

"I'm fine," she replied coldly, "just get off of me!" She pushed Percy away and limped back to their seats.

_Girls_, Percy thought. He would never get them.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet. Annabeth listened to her Ipod while Percy, Nico, and Grover played slap, an epic card game. When the train came to a stop around 8 pm **(I know it takes a lot longer for a train to go from NY to Kansas but let's just say it was super fast) **the group grabbed their bags and exited.

"So where are we going now?" Grover asked as they were walking through the train station.

"Um, hold on," Annabeth took out some papers and flipped through them until she found the right ones. "Some place called the Myrtle Hotel. It's not that far from here." She was right They only had to walk a few blocks until they reached a big pink building. They entered through the revolving door into a beautiful lobby with a fountain and crystal chandelier.

After checking in they went up to their suite, 301B, on the 3rd floor, to put all of their stuff away.

"Dang! This is nice!" Nico said as he walked through the door. The suite had a kitchen, bathroom, living space with 2 couches and a TV, and two bedrooms.

"So, Annabeth, how long are we going to stay here?" Percy asked, looking around. She didn't respond. "Annabeth?" Still no answer. he grabbed her by her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "What is your problem?"

She glared at him with her piercing gray eyes. "I don't know, why don't you just ask your _girlfriend_?"

Percy took a step back. "What girlfriend?"

"Um, maybe the one that you were making out with before we left!"

"That was just some idiot Apollo girl that came on to me!"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Why do you even care?" Percy took a step forward, "You're the one that broke up with me, remember!" He could tell this was a touchy subject.

"That was the hardest decision of my life. It killed me to break up with you! I-I cried for weeks after that!"

He could see tears forming in her eyes, but he didn't back down. "Yeah well it wasn't the greatest moment of my life either! The person I loved broke my heart and then wouldn't talk to me for _six years_! Six years, Annabeth!" They were now inches apart and Percy could see Annabeth was about to cry. Before she could, though, she ran out the door and down the hallway. "Gods!" Percy brought his hand up, but, before it could hit the wall, something caught it. Nico.

"Dude," he said, "you may be invincible, but the wall isn't."

Percy sighed and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. "I don't get it," he said.

"Just give her some time," Grover told him, "It'll work out."

* * *

It was 3 hours after their fight and Percy was still waiting for Annabeth. Both Grover and Nico had gone to sleep so Percy decided to go looking for her. he grabbed his key and, silently, walked out of the room.

"Annabeth," he called down the hallway, "Annabeth." He took the elevator to the first floor and, after a few more minutes of searching, found her at the hotel bar, totally drunk and crying her eyes out. "Oh gods, Annabeth."

She lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "Go away Percy Jackson!" she yelled.

"Come on, Annabeth," he pleaded, "let's just go back up to the room."

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with y-you!" She started crying again and Percy went to pick her up. He carried her up to their room and laid her down on her bed. Annabeth continued crying as he pulled up a chair beside her. "Percy?"

"I'm here," he said, rubbing her arm, "don't worry."

"Are we gonna find her, Percy?" Her beautiful gray eyes, glistening with tears, looked up at him.

He pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Of course we are."

"I-I miss he-er!" She started to cry again. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder, his shirt officially soaked now. Annabeth pulled away, keeping at arms length, and looked into his eyes, his amazing sea-green eyes. "And I miss you, Percy." She laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. **(Hallelujah!)** At first Percy didn't know what to do. It's not like he wasn't enjoying it, heck he'd been waiting for it for 6 years, he was just shocked. Annabeth, noticing something was wrong, started to pull away, but Percy, not wanting it to stop, brought her back towards him.

He felt her smile and he knew he was smiling too.

* * *

**All hail Percabeth! Next chapter is coming, but, and I can't believe I'm doing this, I won't update unless I get some reviews! So if you ever want Chapter 6, YOU MUST REVIEW! Oh and happy New Year's Eve Eve :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have any of you heard Haunted by Taylor Swift? It is like the most awesome song ever! I love it and I'm totally obsessed now. :] Wow that was kind of random. Anyway, you all gave me so many reviews! I'm so happy! :D **

**So, thank you percy'shellokitty32, GoGreen52, Percabeth2234, AnaidT, iluvfantasy, Tonyaos, BOFOSHO3465222, and Janelle (who gave me 6 reviews). Here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

Percy woke up from a really odd dream. He dreamt he spent all night making out with Annabeth. He rubbed his eyes and saw someone sleeping next to him. Someone with curly, blond hair. Oh, gods, it wasn't a dream. He realized he was still halfway on the chair last night and he had his arms around Annabeth's waist.

He got up slowly, careful not to wake her up. He tiptoed across the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He made his way over to the couch and laid down.

"Did you have a nice night?" Percy ninja jumped off the couch and saw Nico sitting at the table, holding a cup of coffee and smiling like an idiot.

"Uh... um..."

Nico's smile grew wider. "Spent the night in Annabeth's room, huh? What exactly were you two doing last night?"

"N-nothing!" Percy practically screamed. Nobody could know about last night. Nobody.

Nico didn't believe him. " Oh really, because judging by the state of your hair, you were doing a lot."

"You know my hair's always a mess!"

"But it's never _that _bad."

Percy glared at him. "That's still not proof."

"Yeah, okay, but I think the lipstick on your cheek is."

Percy wiped his cheek and saw Annabeth's lipstick smeared on his hand. Crap. "Thank you, Detective Nico," he said as he went to go sit across from him at the table.

Nico smiled and passed Percy some coffee. "Hey, don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"So I'm guessing she's not mad at you anymore." Percy sighed.

"Not necessarily. She was, um, a little tipsy last night."

"Define 'a little tipsy.'"

"Completely drunk," Nico laughed, "She probably doesn't remember a thing, thank the gods."

Nico took a sip of his coffee. "So did you enjoy it?" Percy was shocked. Nico just sat there casually waiting for an answer.

"Um.. well, I-I um... I.. don't know?"

Nico put down his cup and looked up at Percy, disappointed. "Wow, Percy."

Percy put down his cup as well, offended. "Well what do you expect?"

"Uh maybe an answer to the question!"

"Okay fine! Yes i did enjoy it! Happy?' Nico _was _happy. Actually, very happy. So happy that he started dancing around the room. "What the heck?"

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it, hey! I knew it, hey!" He was doing a one man conga line and trying, but failing, to get Percy to join him.

"Nico could you sit down. Nico. Nico! Stop, you're gonna wake Annabeth up!" Nico stopped and smiled.

"But I bet you want her to wake up, don't you? You wanna make out with her again, don't you?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Nico could you please just SHUT UP!"

Nico just smiled and started running towards Annabeth's room. "Oh Annabeth, Percy wants-" Percy slapped his hand over Nico's mouth and dragged him back to the table, pushing him on to a chair.

"If you even mention last night I swear I will _kill you_." Nico rolled his eyes.

""Fine. We still have to wake her up though." Percy sighed. "You go get he. I'll try and pull Grover away from the breakfast downstairs." He walked out as Percy walked into Annabeth's room.

"Annabeth," Percy said quietly, "Annabeth wake up." He gently shook her shoulder and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him, confused, then angry, then happy, then confused again. Poor Annabeth.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth you have to get up."

"Oh, oh yeah." She got out of her bed and cringed. "Ow, why does my head hurt so bad?" Percy smiled.

"You're a little hungover at the moment. Come into the kitchen. I think I have a way to make you feel better." Annabeth sighed and followed him. She sat down at the table as Percy started looking in the cabinets. He started pulling weird things out like potatoes, ketchup, artichokes, and eggs.

"Ew! Am I going to have to eat all of that?" Annabeth asked. Percy laughed.

"Nope," she sighed in relief, "you're going to have to drink it."

Her face paled as Percy laughed and putting everything in a blender he found. Annabeth watched as all the ingredients blended together to form a nasty, brown colored liquid.

"Drink up!" Percy said with a smirk as he placed a cup infront of Annabeth. She stared at it.

"Oh, no way!"

"Stop being such a baby. You want your headache gone, don't you?" She sighed.

"Fine." Annabeth took a sip. Immediately she spit it out on the floor and started coughing. At the same time Nico and Grover walked in.

"Percy, what did you do to Annabeth?" Grover asked.

"I was just trying to help her with her hangover!"

Grover rolled his eyes and got Annabeth a glass of water. "Don't ever listen to Percy," he told her, "he'll you." She took a sip.

She took a sip. "Yeah, I know." She finished her water then got up from the table. "We should probably start getting ready. Our train is going to leave soon.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Nico said as he slid down his seat all the way to the floor. They were all on the train: Annabeth and Grover on the left this time and Percy and Nico on the right.

"You're so immature," Percy said, not looking up from the Ipod Touch in his hands.

"Says the guy who is obsessed with Angry Birds." **(It's actually a very addictive game)**

"It's an awesome game."

"Whatever you say, Perce," Nico sighed, still sitting on the floor, "How much longer, Annabeth?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and tried not to explode. "Like I said 5 minutes ago, I don't know. Why don't you go do something?"

Nico frowned, but slowly it turned into a grin. "Yeah, I should go do something. Come on Grover."

"Me? Why me? I don't want to go. Don't-"

Nico shut the door, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone. Awkward silence filled the compartment. After a few minutes Annabeth started to speak.

"Percy, we need to talk." He paused his game.

"A-about what?"

"About last night."

Uh-oh.

* * *

**Haha another cliff hanger! I love being evil! :D Unfortunately I go back to school on Monday, so I may not be able to update as often as I have been. **

***MAJOR FROWNY***

**Don't worry though I'm not going to disappear, except if you don't review! Remember: Reviews=Chapter 7. :]**

**Bye-bye guys and Happy 2011! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I didn't update sooner. Last week was really crazy since it was the first week back and such. Plus I was like a sleep deprived zombie the whole week. Anyway, thank you Tonyaos, SkylerPhoenix, Mojo8096, iluvfantasy, minite, and BOFOSHO3465222 for the reviews. On with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"What about last night?" Percy asked nervously.

"Well, um, it was one of the last things I remember. Our fight." Percy sighed, relieved. "I guess I didn't really think about how you felt."

"Annabeth-"

"No, Percy," she sat down next to him, "really, I mean it. It's just, after our breakup, I couldn't handle it. Just seeing your face made me feel like such a jerk." She looked up at him. "I tried calling you once after I moved to California, but your mom said you had already moved into your dorm at NYU. I-I was too scared to Iris Message you. But, uh, anyway I'm really, really, _really_ sorry."

Percy grabbed her hand and smiled. "Annabeth it's okay. You, um, kind of apologized last night."

"Oh, well, you know I wasn't really thinking straight last night and I wanted you to know I meant it. People say a lot of crazy stuff when they're drunk. I'm sure I said some really weird things."

Percy's smile faltered. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"Well, well, well," Nico said when he walked back into the compartment after an hour of wandering around the train, "what do we have here?" Grover walked in after him and laughed when he saw what Nico was referring to. Percy and Annabeth were sound asleep with her head on his shoulder and his head on hers.

"You're never going to stop teasing them, are you Nico?"

"Nope." Grover smiled. "I'm just glad they're not trying to kill each other anymore."

"How exactly did they make up?" Grover asked. Nico chuckled.

"Well..." Nico told him all about how he saw Percy coming out Annabeth's room and the conversation they had. Grover smiled grew wider and wider every second.

"Wow, I always knew they'd get back together. Didn't know it would be like though."

"I don't know if they _are_ back together."

"What do you mean?"

"He probably hasn't told her about last night yet."

Grover didn't believe him. "Oh come on he must have told her by now."

"I don't know," Nico said with a shrug, "he seemed like he wasn't planning on telling her."

Grover smiled mischievously. "How about we ask him."

They ran over to the couple and shook Percy's shoulder, careful to only wake him up and not Annabeth. Percy's eyes slowly opened and saw Nico and Grover staring at him. "What do you w-" He looked down as he felt Annabeth shift her position on his groaned. "Oh Gods."

"So did you tell her yet?" Nico asked, practically beaming.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy said, eyeing Grover.

"He knows."

"Nico!"

"Shhh! You don't want to wake Annabeth up, do you?" Nico asked, still smiling like an idiot. Percy glared at them.

"So have you told her?" Grover asked.

"Um, no, I haven't."

"Oh not good," Nico said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Dude the longer you wait the more pissed off she's going to get," Nico responded.

"Yeah," Grover said, "once I broke Juni's hairdryer and I didn't tell her. She found out three days later and I had to sleep on the couch for a month."

"But I don't know how to tell her!"

"Look," Grover said, "just tell her the truth. It'll be a lot worse if you try to lie to her."

"But what if-" Grover and Nico jumped back as Annabeth lifted her head.

"Oh Gods, Percy, I'm so sorry!"

Percy smiled down at her. "Annabeth it's fine." Nico coughed while Grover stared at Percy. "Um, Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"Can I, uh, talk to you outside, in the hallway?"

"Uh, sure." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the compartment. "So what do you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked awkwardly as she and Percy stood in the middle of the hallway.

"I-I want to talk to you about... your company!" _Idiot_, Percy thought.

"My company?"

"Uh, yeah. How's it going?" Annabeth gave Percy a weird look as he stared at his feet.

"It's good. Um, I'm actually working on a big project right now."

"Cool. That's really... cool."

"Yeah, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

'Um, no, actually there is something else," he took a step forward. "Annabeth I-" All of a sudden the train stopped and Annabeth fell towards Percy. He caught her around her waist and looked down at her, embarrassed. Both of their faces were deep red. At the same moment Grover and Nico came out into the hallway.

"Were we interrupted anything?" Grover asked, smiling. The two pulled apart immediately.

"No, no, I just fell," Annabeth said, looking down at the floor.

"Sure," Nico said, "Anyway get your bags. We're in California." They got their bags and headed out into the station.

"So did you tell her?" Grover asked as they were walking through the streets of the city.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" Nico asked.

"Well I was about to tell her when the train stopped and you two idiots came out into the hallway." Grover shook his head and Nico sighed.

"So where are we going, Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"The docks," she responded.

"The docks?" Percy asked, excited, "As in boats?"

'Yes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled," Boats. Do you think you be the captain or whatever?"

Percy laughed. "Sure, where are we going?"

"Hawaii."

* * *

**So it was kind of short and not a really awesome chapter, but I had MAJOR writer's block. Next one should be really good, though. Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Bye-bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update I've got my Spanish midterm in a couple days and I've been cramming for like a week, but today is a snow day (well more like ice) so I was able to write this. YAY! **

**Thank you to Horsegahl, BOFOSHO3465222, and blackandwhite for the reviews. Everyone else: Why do you not review?**

**Anyway here it is *drum-roll* CHAPTER 8!**

**

* * *

**

"Hawaii?" Percy asked, a look of shock on his face.

"Yes. Hawaii," Annabeth responded in her 'no-duh' voice.

"How do you know she's in Hawaii?"

"Well, Percy, in my dream it was hot and humid and the cave she was in was obviously made out of hardened lave."

_Obviously_, Percy mouthed to Nico and Grover. Annabeth shot him a glare, one of her death glares actually. "C-can you not do that?" Percy asked as he fidgeted nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"Plus there were _Hibiscus brakenridgei_ in the corner." Percy looked confused. Of course he always looked slightly confused, but this time more than usual.

"_Hibiscus brakenridgei _is Hawaii's state flower," Grover said, noticing Percy's silence.

"Oh," Percy said embarrassed about not knowing the flower, "well how come you never mentioned this hibiscus thing before?"

"Because obviously you didn't know what it was." As soon as it came out, Annabeth regretted what she said. It's not that it wasn't true, but the way she said it, it sounded kind of... harsh. And after the whole girlfriend thing she really didn't want to upset him anymore. "So how long do you think it will take to get to Hawaii?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well," Percy responded, "I don't think my dad's mad at the moment and if you factor in distance, wind speed and direction, weather, ocean currents, of course the type of boat, oh and having me around will help..." Everyone stared in awe as Percy started spouting off numbers like a math genius. It was quite rare that he ever sounded this, well... smart. "So you can imagine how long we'll be sailing."

Annabeth's mouth hung open for a few seconds until she finally regained her senses. "Um, actually," she laughed nervously, " no I can't." Percy stared at her, his eyes wide. There was no problem Annabeth couldn't solve, well until now. "Don't look at me like that. Just tell me how long!"

Percy chuckled. "A few days."

* * *

The boat docks were like heaven for Percy. Shining white boats, seagulls soaring in the sky, and sea spray blowing everywhere. Absolutely perfect. However, it was the exact opposite for Annabeth. Her hair was flying everywhere and she could barely see with all the wind.

"How can I help you kids?" the manager, Jim as his name tag said, asked. He was probably in his late 50's and was around 5'6". A rumpled, old fishing hat was on his head covering up his thinning hair.

"we're looking for a boat to rent," Percy told Jim. Normally, Annabeth would've handled things like this, but, seeing as it was boat, they decided it would be better if Percy dealt with it this time.

"Well if you follow me, I can show some very nice sailboats." Annabeth as Percy followed Jim like a excited puppy.

"Whoa," Percy said as he ran up to a gleaming white 40 foot sailing yacht with new sails and a freshly scrubbed deck.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Jim said looking up at the boat in admiration, "named _Calypso_." Nico and Grover burst into laughter as Percy started to blush.

"Pick a different one," Annabeth growled.

Percy quickly switched his attentionto the next boat over, another sailing yacht. It wasn't as pretty as the _Calypso_, but it had a sturdy mast and it was just as long. "This one looks nice."

"Ah, yes_, The Queen of the Sea_. She's one of our older boats, but she's very reliable."

"We'll take it. How much for a week?" Percy asked.

"Two thousand."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Percy that's a whole lot more than I was planning on spending."

Percy smiled and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. "Don't worry, I've got this covered." He pulled out a credit card and handed it to Jim. 'willthis work?"

The man stared gleefully at the card in his hand. "Y-yeah! I'll be right back!"

"Uh, Percy, what was that all about?" Nico asked as they watched Jim run into his office. Percy laughed while everyone else just stood there with confused expressions.

"It was my Bank of Atlantis credit card. My dad gave it to me for 'emergencies' or something."

"And let me guess, you're father controls the boating?" Grover asked.

"Yup," Percy responded with a smile. Of course, Percy's father pretty much owned everything that has to do with the ocean.

"Here's your card back, Sir," Jim said as he ran out of his office, "and have fun sailing!"

* * *

"This is awesome!" Nico exclaimed from below deck when they had made it to open ocean. He and Grover had been exploring since the moment they got on. They discovered 4 bunks, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a table to eat at.

Meanwhile up on deck, Annabeth was looking out at the water as Percy was steering, a silly captains hat that Grover had found was placed on his head. "Whatcha doing over there?" Percy called to Annabeth from the wheel.

"Just looking," she said, her eyes still on the ocean. Percy mumbled a few commands to the boat, which happily obliged, then ran over to join her.

"Amazing right?" Percy said as he gazed at the endless extent of the sea in front of him.

"Yeah." Percy frowned, noticing a hint of dissapointment in her voice.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, no," Annabeth said moving away from Percy, "it's just... no."

"Oh come on," Percy walked over to her again, " what is it?"

She looked down at the deck and laughed. "It's just, I've always wanted to see... dolphins."

Percy smiled. "Dolphins?"

"Yes dolphins!" Annabeth said offended, "I think they're cute." Percy shook his head and leaned over the rail, then whistled. Immediately a whole pod of bottle nose dolphins started swimming up to the boat. "Dolphins!" Annabeth said, grinning.

"Let's swim with them!" Percy said, his eyes lit up in excitement. Annabeth's eyes widened. The last time she got into the water with Percy she almost drowned. "Come on," Percy took off his hat and shirt and threw them on a chair, "they don't bite." He hopped over the side of the boat and into the water. "Don't be a chicken, chicken!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and hopped in after Percy. When she surfaced, half of the dolphins were surrounding her and poking her with their noses. Annabeth laughed and started to pet one of them.

"Grab on to its fi. It'll pull you around," Percy told her as he and his dolphin were circling them.

She grabbed the fin of the dolphin she was petting, then suddenly it took off and started to race with Percy's. Annabeth laughed as they raced around the boat. She hadn't had this much fun in years!It seemed she always had the most fun when Percy was around.

Annabeth screamed as Percy's dolphin splashed her in the face. "Percy!"

"Hey it wasn't me," Percy said with a smirk, "it was the dolphin!" Annabeth glared at him and playfully splashed him back. "Hey!" Percy waved his hand and and a huge wave hit Annabeth.

"That was not funny, Percy!"

He smiled. "Yeah it was. Now come on, we need to get back on the boat."

* * *

**Awww they're so cute! :] I know Percy still hasn't told Annabeth yet, but it should come up in the next chapter or the one after that. I don't know when I'll be able to update, like I said Spanish midterm and my doggy's been sick, but I'll try to get the next chapter within a week.**

**Remember: REVIEW! I only got three last chapter and I know you all can do better than that. **

**Bye-byes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooooo people! Thank you , thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews from: **

**ACandPJ4ever, BloodyLilly, SkylerPhoenix, Anaid T, OWL, Horsegahl, SkiesHero, fuzzyelffreak, percabethforever D, BOFOSHO3465222, and Heart of the Sky**

**And now here is Chapter 9!**

**P.S. I got 100% on my midterm! :D**

* * *

Percy had just finished taking his shower and decided to go up on deck for some fresh air. He smiled when he saw Annabeth sitting on a chair with some blue prints in her lap and about twenty lying on the floor around her. "You never stop working, do you?" Percy asked as he threw the towel he was using to dry his hair on a chair beside him. Annabeth continued looking at her blue prints and smiled.

"When _can_ I stop?" she responded as she crumpled up the design and grabbed another.

Percy walked over to her and quickly snatched the paper from her hands. He was shocked at what he saw. It was a sketch of a statue labeled "Heroes of Olympus." He recognized Clarisse, Thalia and the hunters of Artemis (including Zoe and Bianca), Beckendorf, Silena, Michael Yew, the Stolls, Nico, Chris, Katie, Tyson, Rachel, Grover, and even Luke. What was most surprising, though, were the two people standing in the front. It was Percy and Annabeth with their weapons raised and their arms around each others waists. "Hey is this for Olympus?" he asked.

"No," Annabeth responded quickly, "It's just something I drew a couple months after the war.

"Oh." After another minute of examining Percy finally looked up at Annabeth.

"Can I have it back now?" Annabeth stretched out her hand, but Percy started to back up.

"You can have it back... after you catch me!" He flashed her a smile then took off running towards the back of the boat. Annabeth sighed then got up from her chair.

"Get back here Percy!" she yelled as she started racing after him.

A few minutes, and a few laps around the boat, later Percy was starting to tire and Annabeth was gaining on him. "I've got you now." She smiled as she tackled him to the ground. The two were laughing harder than ever as Annabeth got off of Percy and laid down next to him, looking up at the stars. "So I definitely won," Annabeth said, a smug expression on her face.

"Only because I let you," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" Percy said rolling over on his side.

"Nu-uh!" Annabeth also rolled over to face him.

"Uh-huh..." They leaned towards each other, but before their lips could meet a wave smacked into the side of the boat, soaking them both. Meanwhile a huge gust of wind hit the sails, increasing their speed and making them head straight towards a group of jagged rocks.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, although he had already jumped up and trying to steer the boat away from the danger. She got up and ran over to join him at the wheel.

"Annabeth," Percy said struggling to keep the boat in the right direction, "take the wheel!"

Her eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Annabeth, please, I need to take down the sails. Take the wheel."

She bit her lip and reluctantly placed her hands on the wheel next to Percy's. When he was sure she had it he ran down to work on the sails. At first it wasn't to bad and Annabeth watched as Percy pulled the pulleys and called out commands to the boat. However, after a while all the jerking of the boat started to get to get to Annabeth.

"Percy hurry!" she yelled as she could feel her hands slipping. A final jerk made Annabeth lose her balance and she stumbled. Luckily Percy was right behind and was able to catch her and the wheel. The boat was finally starting to slow down and Annabeth sighed in relief as she watched the rocks go past them. "Well that was interesting," Annabeth said her voice still a little shaky.

Percy laughed. "Yeah, you should probably go to bed. We'll be in Hawaii sooner than I thought." Annabeth nodded and started going below deck. "Oh wait!" Percy ran over to her. "Here." He handed her the drawing of the statue. She took it and went down to her bunk.

Percy looked down at his hand and smiled at the sight of ink smeared on his fingers.

* * *

"Guys! Wake up!" Nico, Grover, and Annabeth groaned as Percy yelled down to them. "We're in Hawaii!"

The three finally got up a few minutes later and were stunned by the beautiful island. There were palm trees, white beaches, and crystal blue water. "It's amazing!" Annabeth said as Percy steered the boat towards the dock.

"Ugh, it's to sunny," Nico said blocking the sun with his hand.

"Stop being so emo Nico," Grover said rolling his eyes, "enjoy life for a little while."

"I'm not emo!"

They continued to fight as Annabeth helped Percy tie up the boat.

"So where are we going now?" Percy asked when they had finished.

"Coconut Tree Resort," Annabeth responded, "it's further inland, but it shouldn't take to long to get there." Percy nodded and ran back on to the boat to get Nico and Grover.

"Hey idiots time to leave!" The two stopped fighting with each other and turned their attention towards Percy.

"Who you calling an idiot?" Grover asked.

Annabeth laughed as Percy fought with Grover and Nico and she got their bags. "Come on guys or I'm leaving without you!"

* * *

"Oh my gods!" Nico exclaimed as they walked into the Coconut Tree Resort.

"Pretty awesome, right?" Annabeth said, grinning. They looked around and found a dining room, a swimming pool with a swirley slide, a hot tub, a cafe, tennis and basketball courts, a wave pool, and a mini golf course. **(Don't diss mini golf!)**

"Swirley slide!" Percy yelled. He started running to the pool, but before he could reach it Annabeth caught him.

"We have have to check in first, Seaweed Brain." He looked disappointed but followed her to the front desk. Annabeth looked around for someone at the desk, but couldn't find anyone. "Um, hello, we need to check in."

A perky women popped up from the desk with a big smile on her face. She had shoulder length, blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and she was probably in her mid 30's. "I'm sorry, I'll be right with you!" She walked, or more like skipped, to the back and started talking to another worker.

"Is anyone else creeped out by her?" Nico asked.

"Gods, Nico, what do you have against happiness?" Grover asked, still mad from the fight earlier.

"Nothing! She's just really-"

"Okay, I can help you now!" the perky women said, a smile still on her face, "oh, by the way my name is Sami!" They checked in and got their key cards, which not only opened their rooms, but also allowed to use any of the facilities on the resort.

"Hey I'm gonna check out this place," Annabeth said after they had finished bringing up their bags, "you guys can go up to the room without me." She waved good-bye then headed off toward the cafe.

* * *

"So what happened last night?" Grover asked when they had reached their room.

Percy stopped what he was doing and turned to face him, cautiously. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well it felt like we were in a washing machine," Grover said, "Why what did you think I meant?"

"Percy Jackson," Nico said with a smirk, "were you doing something last night we should know about?"

"No!" Percy responded, a little to quickly, "It's just me and Annabeth we were running around and then we were looking at the stars and we, uh, almost... kissed."

Nico and Grover looked at each other, practically giddy.

"Wait, was she sober this time?" Grover asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes of course she was." The two boys squealed. "You two are so immature."

"So does this mean you told her?" Nico asked, excited.

"Well, uh, no..."

"Percy!" both Nico and Grover yelled.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Percy said, his voice getting louder, "Oh, Annabeth, remember that one night when you got drunk? Yeah, well, we went back to your room and had a make out session on your bed. What?" Percy was confused to see scared expressions on both Grover and Nico's faces. He turned around and saw Annabeth standing in the doorway, her mouth wide open. "Annabeth? W-why are you up here? I-I thought you down in the cafe." She just stood there frozen in shock.

"I-I left my key card in your pocket." Percy reached into his pocket and handed it to her. She slowly started walking out the door.

"Annabeth wait!" Percy said running out into the hallway. She turned around, still in a daze. "H-how much did you here?"

She bit her lip. "Enough."

"Annabeth I'm so, so, so sorry! It's just-"

"Percy please can we just talk about this later?"

"But Annabeth-" Percy started, but she had already run down the hallway and into the elevator.

* * *

**He finally told her! I hope you all weren't disappointed, I liked it. Pleeeeeeeeeease review! If you don't you will never get Chapter 10! (yes I know very evil of me) **

**Goody-Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10! Chapter 10! Chapter 10! Chapter 10! Chapter 10! And an early update! Woohoo! Let us all celebrate! *Insert epic dance party here*

**Thank you to all of my reviewers: ****BOFOSHO3465222, Tonyaos, LUMLOO, Jennifer, , iluvfantasy, and AnaidT! **

**So here is Chaaaaaapter Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!**

**P.S. Has anyone else been having trouble with spell checker or does it just hate me? **

__

**

* * *

**

"Annabeth come back!" Percy yelled down the hallway, but the elevator had already shut. He yelled in frustration, then pushed through the doors to the stairs. He ran down the four flight of stairs to the lobby, but when he reached it, there was no sign of Annabeth anywhere. He ran his hand through his hair and looked around frantically for some clue of where she went.

"Looking for someone, Percy?" Sami asked, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah actually I am," he responded, still looking around. "Have you seen my friend Annabeth?"

"Yeah, she ran outside a couple minutes ago. I don't where she was heading though."

Percy sighed. "Yeah well thanks anyway." He turned and ran out the main doors and into the parking lot.

"Good luck Percy!" Sami yelled, waving and, of course, still smiling.

* * *

Percy had searched for 3 hours, but he couldn't find Annabeth anywhere. He finally decided to take a rest at a deserted beach he found and thought about where to look next.

"You know, it's not always going to be easy." Percy looked out at the water as his father sat down next to him.

"What's not going to be easy?" Percy asked while running his fingers through the sand.

Poseidon shrugged. "Life, girls... love." He looked over at his son. Percy sighed and threw a seashell into the water. "Don't do that, Percy. You know it scares the fish."

"Like I care," Percy mumbled.

"Percy don't be like me."

He looked over at his father questionably. "What do you mean?"

"I loved your mother," Poseidon said, a far away look in his eyes. "I loved her more than anything. And the biggest mistake of my life was letting her slip through my fingers. Percy, I know how much you love Annabeth. Gods, Aphrodite talks about you two non-stop and I swear Athena's about to kill her," Percy smiled, "um, but anyway don't give up now. It'll all work out."

Percy nodded and laid back in the sand. "Yeah, I guees."

Poseidon smiled. "Well, I have to go. Don't forget what I said Percy." He walked into the water and disappeared under the waves.

_

* * *

_

_"Thalia!" _

_"What do you want?" the hunter screamed. She was looking worse and worse every day. She had a black eye, a fat lip, multiple abrasions on her wrists from the chains, bruises and cuts covered her body, and her hair was matted with dirt and blood._

_"Aw, how's my favorite little captive?" the voice sneered from the shadows, still not showing it's face. _

_"Horrible," Thalia stated bluntly._

_"You know Thalia, if you just join me all of this could stop."_

_Thalia laughed. "Like I'd join you! After all the crap you put me through, I'd rather marry that Minotaur!" _

_"Fine," the voice said, sounding more serious now, "you've chosen your fate. And you've chosen her's." __Thalia squinted and scanned the room to see who the voice was referring to. In the corner she saw a girl being dragged in by a couple of empousai. She looked almost as bad as Thalia and she could see that the girl had several blood stains on her jeans and one big one on her shirt._

_"Who is she?" Thalia asked, not able to see clearly enough._

_"Lift her head!" One of the empousai grabbed the girl's hair and jerked it back violently allowing Thalia to see who it was, someone Thalia knew all to well._

_Annabeth._

Percy woke up on the couch in the hotel room in a cold sweat.

"Nico! Nico, wake up!" Percy yelled as he ran into the boy's room. Nico groaned and threw a pillow at Percy's face. "Nico, seriously, wake up!" He ran over and shook the boy until his eyes opened.

"What?" Nico asked, gritting his teeth.

"Have you seen Annabeth?" Percy asked.

Nico narrowed his eyes. "You wake me up at," he looked over at his alarm clock, "2 in the morning to ask me IF I'VE SEEN ANNABETH?" He had practically blown up.

"Yes."

He laid back down and pulled his comforter over his head. "Go bother Grover," he said from underneath the blanket.

"Gods." Percy rushed out of the room and into the next one where Grover was talking in his sleep.

"Juniper why am I wearing a tube top?" Pause. "Yes, but I'm sure Chiron would want it without the squash."

Percy went over next to him and shook his shoulder gently. "Grover," he whispered.

"No, Mrs. O'Leary come back with my enchilada!"

"Grover!" Percy said louder this time.

"Juni?" Grover asked, still half asleep.

"No, Grover, it's me, Percy!"

He opened his eyes all the way and looked at Percy disappointed. "Oh, yeah, right. What do you want Perce?"

"Have you seen Annabeth?" Percy asked again.

Grover paused for a second. "Um... no I don't think I have. Why?" Percy ran out of the room grabbed his key card, then ran out the door. "Percy?"

* * *

Percy pulled out the map he took from the hotel lobby. There were islands and volcanoes all over the island! How was he going to find the right cave? He sighed and decided to go to the nearest one and make his way south. The problem was he was in the middle of the city and the closest cave was over 20 miles away.

"Taxi!" A small yellow cab pulled over next to Percy. He opened the door and slid into the back seat, his eyes glued to the map. "Hi, can you take me to um, Pele Wildlife Refuge?"

"Yeah I can," the cab driver answered, "but I have a different plan, Perseusssss."

_Awesome._

_

* * *

_

**Where's Annabeth? What will happen to Percy? Who is the strange voice? Will they ever find Thalia? Find out in the next chapter of Ghosts of my Past! *insert overly dramatic soap opera music here* **

**Haha lol I hope you all enjoyed this epic victory over writer's block because I have no idea if I'll be able to update this quickly again. But keep your fingers crossed that my school like blows up or something so I have time to write!**

**Remember review if you ever want to see Chapter 11!**

**Peace out! **


	11. Chapter 11

****

Hey guys... um, so yeah I haven't updated in a while... *cowers in the corner* Please don't hurt me! If you were wondering, no I didn't go into a coma, I just don't like you all. JKJK You know I 3 you! (You know I care! Eww! I can't believe I just wrote that!) No I was just really busy with my new story Making Wishes! You know, you guys should check it out :] (lol anybody else thinking of the Super Bowl commercial with the product placement and the truck that comes crashing in on the set right now, or is it just me?)

**Yes, so thank you to my reviewers (you all get a free Pet Rock! yes I know pretty awesome):**

**iluvfantasy (i know you love the cliffys [: and crazy Percabeth is the best kind!)**

**Ereader64 (lol thank you! You're REALLY REALLY KIND! [:)**

**AthenaKidd (i know i think I need cliffys anonymous [:)**

**FadingBlackRoses (just to save all the little fishies i have updated [:)**

**another epiphany (yes a little bit of randomness there)**

**BOFOSHO3465222 (haha dont worry shes gonna die a slow and painful death JKJK lol thanks!)**

**anom (haha thanks :D)**

**my-silver-lining (thank you! I just started writing and I'll work on it)**

**SkylerPhoenix (you'll just have to wait and see [:)**

**.lover (OMG I hope you didn't injure your spleen or anything! lol :D)**

**And now Chapter 11!**

**P.S. Did you all see Christina Aguilera mess up The Star Spangled Banner at the Super Bowl? Oh Christina...**

* * *

"Oh Miss Grace!" the voice called in a sing-song voice.

Thalia looked around, extra annoyed at the mention of her last name. _No one _was allowed to call her that. "What!" she yelled, her voice hoarse and cracking from all the screaming and yelling from the past weeks.

The voice laughed. "You're not sounding real gre-" It stopped and Thalia could hear whispering, or more like a faint hissing, in the background. Then, a groan and an exclamation of joy from the voice. "Throw him in," the voice said after it regained its composure. Two dracaenae came in pulling a someone behind them. They attached chains to their wrists and latched them on the wall about 6 feet away from Thalia.

Thalia looked closely and saw it was a guy, with messy black hair... and a pen in his pocket. "Oh, Kelp Head." She walked as far as the chains would let her and tapped his shin with her foot. "Wakey, wakey, Percy."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around disoriented. "Wh-where am I?" he asked, slurring his words slightly. He had obviously been drugged.

"Percy you're in a cave. It's the 'evil lair' of some, uh... well, I'm not quite sure. I haven't exactly figured that out yet." She tapped him again, seeing as he was still looking around, unable to find her.

"Pinecone Face?" he asked, his eyes finally focusing on her silhouette in the darkness.

"Yeah, it's seems you've been captured too. Of course, what can you expect from a kelp head like yourself." The two gave a half-hearted laugh until Percy stopped abruptly. "Hey, what's up?"

"I-I feel like I've been here before," Percy responded.

"Yeah I know," Thalia said with a chuckle, "brings you back to our quest days, doesn't it?"

"No, no," he slowly got up and started looking around again, inspecting the wall and the ground and the chains, "I mean I feel like I've been _here _here, like in this room." He started pacing back and forth, trying to remember something.

"What do you mean?" Thalia walked towards him, although her chains would only let her go so far. "Do you think it was a dream or something?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "A dream, a dream... yes! It was a dream! Oh my gods! Wait..." his expression turned grim, "where's Annabeth?"

Thalia looked puzzled and stared at him for a second before saying, "Annabeth? I-"

Creeeeaaak... BANG!

The two silenced and turned in the direction where the noise was coming from. In the corner, part of the wall had opened up like a door and a blinding light came from the outside. Thalia and Percy could see a figure start to move into the cave before it moved into the shadows again. As the door closed, Thalia and Percy scanned the room for some sign of the mysterious person.

"Show yourself!" Percy yelled.

The person laughed and it echoed throughout the room. "Oh, demigods, always so impatient.'

Thalia froze. It was the voice. The one who had been torturing her for the past month and a half. They had done so much to her, but they had never come into the actual room. Something was about to happen and it wasn't gonna be good.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I will show you." At the sound of the voice, torches, about 50 in all, along the walls started to light. Percy looked up and saw Sami standing in the middle of the room, but something was different. She looked younger, better, more evil.

"S-Sami?" Percy asked, confused at the sudden appearance of his hotel manager.

She laughed again, her voice void of its usual cheeriness and full of maliciousness and spite. "Yes, as you may have known me, but I go by a different name." She began to glow and Thalia and Percy shielded their eyes to avoid disentegration. When they removed there hands they saw a woman standing there, dressed in a knee length,toga-like dress with battle gear hanging on the belt around her waist. Her curly golden hair was tied up in bun and pure white wings protruded from her back.

"Nike," Thalia said at an almost whisper.

The goddess smiled. "You have guessed right, Thalia."

"Wait, Nike?" Percy asked confused. "I thought you were friends with Zeus and the Olympians?" Nike was always treated kindly by the 12 gods and it had always been that she treated them the same way.

"Pssh! Zeus!" Nike spat, "He is unfit to be ruler of the Gods!" Percy held is arm out to keep Thalia from lunging at the goddess and hurting herself. "And soon, once he learns that his precious daughter has been captured, he will turn the position over to me."

"The other gods would never let him do it!" Thalia screamed out of pride of her father.

"Yes you may be right, but once I have all the children of the Big Three I don't think they will be a problem. Now, I have demands to make. You to be good now!" She waved to them and began to exit.

"Wait!" Percy yelled when she was halfway to the stone door. She turned around again, an impatient look on her face. "What did you do with Annabeth?"

Nike smiled. "Oh, that? Ha! I never even had her."

"You altered his dreams?" Thalia asked stunned.

"With a little help from my friend Hypnos," she responded pleased with their reactions.

Percy struggled against his chains only to fall to the ground out of fatigue. "When I get out of here-"

"Oh, but see that's the thing," Nike said practically grinning now, "you're never getting out of here."

"And how can you be so sure?" Thalia asked.

"I'm the goddess of victory. I _always _win."

* * *

**So did you all like it? Did you loooooooove it? I hope I didn't offend any Nike (or any Hypnos) fans out there! Everyone's evil at one point or another! LOL JKJK **

** Review! If you do, you get a virtual block of cheese! I bet you REALLY want to review now don't you?**

**PEACE OUT E'RBODY! **


End file.
